


NN

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Мэри жует бессонницу, или бессонница жует Мэри; дни – сплошные копии копий – копья, на которые нанизано тело Мэри, и никакой врач тут уже не поможет





	NN

**Author's Note:**

> r.roo – dreams  
> she wants revenge - love to sleep

На что Вирджил Уолш, граф Манчестерский, может пойти ради сохранения гетто?  
Мэри думает об этом день, и думает ночь — правильнее будет сказать, что это очередной день и очередная ночь, и считать их нет никакого смысла. Мэри ворочается на роскошных атласных простынях в огромной кровати — да это же целый полигон для любви, сказала Джейн, а Мэри мрачно бросила — траходром, дорогая? Вот что ты на самом деле хотела сказать? Джейн тогда согласно закивала, и перья в ее прическе закачались туда-сюда, и Мэри смотрела на них, как завороженная — так вот, почему бы не думать о перьях, когда уже четыре утра, а сна как не было, так и, судя по всему, не предвидится? Сначала кажется, что мысли о перьях предпочтительнее мыслей о Вирджиле, но различия между ними затерялись в днях и ночах, а потом исчезли вовсе.  
Мэри жует бессонницу, или бессонница жует Мэри; дни — сплошные копии копий — копья, на которые нанизано тело Мэри, и никакой врач тут уже не поможет. Но Джейн говорит: милая моя, у меня есть один специалист, и он мне так помог. Мэри решает не вдаваться в подробности того, как именно и в чем ей помог специалист, профиль которого утонул в ее памяти. Она вспоминает об этом спустя полторы недели, решает не откладывать: кто знает, когда она вспомнит об этом еще раз, если вспомнит в принципе.  
Сначала Мэри пытается его слушать, но недостаток сна сказывается на концентрации. Она теряет нить беседы, теряет смысл всего происходящего и теряет саму себя: бессонница — жестокий капкан, от которого она все никак не избавится. Голос специалиста такой приятный, под него так хорошо засыпать, но не в этой жизни. Мэри смотрит прямо перед собой, но не видит мужчину напротив, и не слышит, что он говорит ей. Он говорит, но что? Ошметки слов не хочется складывать в дырявую корзину реальности, и существует ли эта реальность на самом деле?  
Уборщик смахивает в мусорную корзину специалиста вместе с пылью, смешивает его с этими огрызками слов, и Мэри благополучно забывает о нем, впервые без мук совести, впервые даже испытывая радость от этой своей нынешней забывчивости.  
Джейн вздыхает, раздраженно обмахивается веером: она недовольна, но что с того? Все эти специалисты — пустая трата времени. Бессонница — не то, с чем они могут справиться, но то, с чем может справиться сама Мэри. Ну как, справиться. Для начала сойдет попытка принять это новое состояние. Жить с ним в далекой перспективе.  
Вирджил Уолш кланяется Мэри, и его бледные губы шевелятся. Шевелятся — значит, он что-то говорит, но Мэри совсем не понимает, о чем речь. Он приходит в ее кабинет только по одной причине — предоставить отчет о деятельности мафусаилов в гетто. Значит, и говорит он об этом. Какое счастье, что эти отчеты существуют еще и в письменном виде. Встречи с Вирджилом — пустая формальность, и, может, проще было бы приказать ему не появляться здесь вовсе и не мозолить ей глаза, не будь все, связанное с гетто, так секретно и так важно.  
Вирджил Уолш, граф Манчестерский, кланяется не ей, а королеве Бриджит.  
Дела, все эти дела без конца и края, суета с утра и до вечера, суета с рождения и до самой смерти — нет никакой жизни, есть лишь эта суета. Королева Бриджит смотрит на Мэри и едва заметно кривит губы. Это брезгливое выражение преследует Мэри, вытесняет все мысли из опустошенной бессонницей головы; взять на заметку — не совмещать в одном дне аудиенцию у Бриджит и встречи с Вирджилом, этих монстров невозможно заталкивать в один день в жалкой надежде поскорее от них избавиться.  
В. Одном. Дне.  
Не. Избавишься.  
— Цель оправдывает средства, полковник Спенсер.  
Мэри не понимает, спрашивает ли это Бриджит, или же утверждает. Может, это вообще риторический вопрос. Может, это какая-то проверка. Может, это ничего не значит. Может, это значит абсолютно все. Может, это она по непростительной случайности сказала самой себе, а Бриджит не снизошла до того, чтобы услышать. Обрубленная ветка королевского рода, что с нее, Мэри, взять?  
Мэри не помнит, к чему эта фраза, как начался их разговор и когда закончился. Не помнит, когда приходил Вирджил — ровно в полночь, или раньше, или позже; уж точно не днем, хотя даже в этом нельзя быть уверенной.  
Мэри молчит. Стоит закрыть глаза, как Вирджил исчезает, а с ним и вся эта бестолковая ночь, и начинается какой-то новый день, когда Мэри просыпается.  
Просыпается ли?  
Значит ли это, что она спала?  
Какой по счету это день?  
Новый ли он, или же все это — один день без начала и конца?  
— Так что же, полковник Спенсер? — роняет Бриджит, и смотрит в окно; даже окно интереснее общества Мэри — но если это в самом деле так, зачем тогда так настойчиво спрашивать обо всех этих очевидных вещах? Зачем эти встречи? Сколько прошло дней, и имеет ли это хоть какое-то значение?  
Да она издевается. Бриджит издевается. Не нужны ей никакие ответы — по крайней мере, от Мэри.  
— Оправдывает, ваше величество.  
За троном мелькает какая-то тень, или Мэри все это кажется?  
— Можете идти, — нетерпеливо говорит Бриджит, и Мэри кланяется, на секунду прикусив губу до звезд перед глазами.  
Бриджит издевается.  
Бриджит осталось недолго.  
Тень приближается к Бриджит, и Мэри тотчас опускает ладонь на рукоять шпаги. Замирает на месте. Тень кланяется Мэри, и в ней видны серебряные проблески. И клыки. Это не тень, это Вирджил, и у него очередной отчет, который Мэри пропустит мимо ушей. То есть, она будет внимательно слушать, как и всегда, но в какой-то момент прикроет глаза — всего на секунду, не больше, и окажется в следующем дне.  
Сегодняшнее дно неотличимо от дна предыдущего.  
Вопрос о том, на что Вирджил может пойти, все так же актуален.

*

С тех пор, как Бриджит слегла, доклады тени приходится выслушивать Мэри. Очень хотелось назначить время этой встречи на полдень — попробуй, откажись, сразу сравняю с землей все твое гетто, какими бы технологиями вы там не размахивали.  
Как же все-таки хорошо, что он никогда не опаздывает. Как же все-таки досадно, что он не дает ни одного повода вспылить.  
Вирджил Уолш, граф Манчестерский, выступает из тени дверей кабинета Мэри и кланяется, приложив узкую ладонь к груди. Прекрасные манеры, изумительная напускная покорность: ваши приказы для меня закон, ваше величество.  
Какая откровенная ложь. Если Мэри прикажет ему уничтожить гетто, то он скорее уничтожит или себя, или ее саму, какой уж там закон. Но он так красиво лжет (лжет? как она определила это? ну, с этим все просто: если монстр — значит, лжет, нет здесь никаких компромиссов и полутонов), так послушно склоняет голову, и оттого так легко поверить, что мафусаилы не так сильны, и что опасаться их не стоит. Такой завлекающий самообман, но и доля правды в нем есть. Мафусаилы сильны, но их так мало, что трудно даже воспринимать их всерьез. Можно всех, как тараканов, передавить в гетто, превратить его в их общую могилу, сделать человеческую власть в Альбионе абсолютной. И потерять доступ к остаткам ценных технологий, такой вот расклад. Утратить влияние, перестать быть соперником Ватикану — недопустимо. Поэтому нужны эти встречи и эти отчеты, и поэтому Альбиону так нужны мафусаилы.  
В кабинете включена только ее настольная лампа. Вирджил прекрасно видит в темноте, ему вообще свет не нужен, а сама Мэри не будет при Вирджиле читать отчет, все потом. Ужасно хочется надавить пальцем на выключатель, чтобы исчезло даже это минимальное освещение. Ужасно хочется заснуть, но Мэри не может, потому что не помнит, как это делается.  
Вирджил не переминается с ноги на ногу, не задает дурацких вопросов, не спрашивает, можно ли сесть. Все это ему ни к чему, и чем раньше он закончит, тем лучше для них обоих.  
Он заправляет прядь волос за ухо, смотрит на Мэри спокойно и даже, кажется, слегка скучающе. Никакого страха, раболепия или желания угодить. Футляр вежливости кажется непробиваемым и совершенным.  
Луна выкатывается из-за туч, жмется бледными боками прямо к стеклам окон, щедро поливает серебром Вирджила. Мэри моргает, и Луна больше щербато не скалится за из-за спины Вирджила, а только смотрит сквозь стекло: бесчисленные лунные глаза облепили стекла так, что не видно ни города, ни туч — одни лишь эти глаза мертвенно-серебристого цвета.  
Луна смотрит из глаз Вирджила. Мэри с силой трет переносицу, но это совершенно не помогает, и все остается прежним — она сама, этот кабинет, эта проклятая Луна, этот монстр Вирджил.  
Мэри иногда ловит себя на мысли, что вполне могла бы бояться Вирджила. Но трудно бояться того, кто склоняет перед тобой голову, трудно думать о том, что мафусаил опасен, трудно думать о чем-либо в принципе. 

*

Сестру Вирджила Мэри видела несколько раз.  
Мэри развлекает себя тем, что представляет ее вместо Вирджила: разница только в одежде и манерах. У сестры, правда, волосы длиннее, но это такие мелочи.  
Ванессу очень легко представить в корсете и сетчатых чулках, а Вирджила — на полу, с заткнутым кляпом ртом, cвязанного.  
Нравится ли ему боль?  
Иногда Мэри кажется, что они вообще не близнецы, а одно бесполое существо.  
Он (она, они — проще называть его (ее, их) «граф», хотя какой он (она, они) там граф, но титул-пустышка так ему (ей, им) подходит) похож на выцветшую фотографию. У него блеклые глаза, слишком светлые волосы, негромкий голос. Ничего, на чем мог бы задержаться взгляд.  
Мэри каждый раз проверяет его на прочность, но Вирджил не из тех, кого легко сломать. Он и не человек вовсе, и тем интереснее, сколько сил нужно приложить, чтобы его чертово достоинство хрустнуло, покрылось трещинами, и будет ли достаточно усилий человека, или на такое способен только другой монстр?  
— На что вы можете пойти ради сохранения гетто, граф Манчестерский? Как далеко можете зайти, защищая его? — спрашивает Мэри, закуривая очередную сигарету. Так легче понимать, что она не спит, и все то, что происходит — реально.  
(действительно ли она не спит?)  
(так ли уж реально все то, что происходит?)  
Этот разговор так похож на беседу (если это вообще можно было назвать беседой) с Бриджит. Оправдывает ли цель средства, граф Манчестерский?  
Вирджил равнодушно смотрит на пепельницу, в которой топорщатся колья окурков, и переводит взгляд на Мэри:  
— Как угодно далеко, — тут же роняет он; не нужна ему никакая пауза, чтобы обдумать вопрос или уклониться от ответа.  
— Раздевайтесь, граф, — вдруг говорит Мэри.  
Настолько ли далеко?  
Когда наконец его спокойствие разобьется вдребезги, и он начнет умолять ее о том, чтобы она пощадила всех монстров из гетто? Или же перестанет искать компромиссы и попросту пробьет своей ладонью ее грудь и вырвет сердце? Эмоции, возобладавшие над разумом. Монстр, больше не мимикрирующий под человеческое существо.  
Если это сон, то какая разница, что они друг другу говорят? Если это сон, то можно вообще не разговаривать, так даже лучше. Нужен только повод, чтобы все это пресечь — бесчисленные попытки поисков компромисса ни к чему их обоих не приведут.  
Мэри мысленно подписывает приговор для всех монстров из гетто — повод, дай мне только повод — хоть это и так опрометчиво, и так ей несвойственно, и от монстров же есть польза, и они же смирно сидят в своем гетто, и граф Манчестерский держит их всех в узде.  
Организовывает. Направляет. Спасает.  
Вирджил смотрит на Мэри без всякого выражения. Он не удивляется, не злится и не уходит; даже светлой, едва видимой бровью не повел. Человек бы не остался спокойным в такой ситуации, но Вирджил — монстр из гетто, которого бесполезно провоцировать.  
Бесполезно ли?..  
Он не вырывает ей сердце, хотя мог бы сделать это так быстро, что Мэри даже не уловила бы и тени его движения.  
Подходит ближе, садится на стул, не спрашивая разрешения, и открывает рот, чтобы — переспросить? сказать, что Мэри не в себе? — удивить Мэри:  
— Раздевайтесь, полковник, — вдруг говорит он своим невыразительным голосом.  
Ты это серьезно? — хочет насмешливо спросить Мэри, но тут же одергивает себя: она-то сама вполне серьезна. Вирджил смотрит на нее — кажется, выжидательно, но кто его разберет. Раздевайтесь, полковник? Он что же, думает, что она, черт возьми, шутит?  
Если все это всего лишь очередной сон, то какая разница?  
Мэри щурится, смотрит на Вирджила — сквозь вуаль сигаретного дыма так невыносимо ярко сияют его глаза — глаза монстра, а не человека; монстра, самообладание которого Мэри так хотела уничтожить.  
Мэри тушит сигарету в пепельнице, расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу мундира и следит за выражением лица Вирджила. Расстегивает вторую пуговицу, затем третью, а потом пуговицы заканчиваются, Мэри поводит плечами и мундир соскальзывает, безвольно обвисает на спинке стула, и тогда Мэри встает и подходит к Вирджилу.  
— Так и будете сидеть? — обыденно спрашивает она, будто бы все это происходило так часто, что все их роли, движения, интонации и реплики были выверены с непостижимой точностью.  
По бледным губам Вирджила скользит едва заметная улыбка, но Мэри уже все равно, что она в себе скрывает — торжество, насмешку — ее действительно это не беспокоит? — или же это простое конвульсивное движение, в котором может тонуть самое настоящее замешательство. Нет, лучше не думать обо всем этом, думать — не то, что сейчас нужно, думать — значит отравлять эти минуты, а этого совсем не хочется.  
Она поддевает пальцем пуговицу на своей рубашке. Он что же, так и не сдвинется с места?  
Из объятий ткани выворачивается последняя пуговица, и тогда Вирджил перестает быть безмолвным наблюдателем — встает со стула, делает шаг вперед, и Мэри тянется к его рту, но Вирджил отворачивается — ему противно? не любит поцелуи? не умеет (да ладно, кто в это поверит?) не хочет разорвать ее губы своими клыками (она серьезно думает об этом)?  
— Вы не забыли, кто я? Вы поранитесь, — тихо говорит он, и его ладони касаются ее бедер, касаются едва ощутимо — так, что приходится на секунды опустить взгляд, чтобы понять, что он действительно прикасается к ней.  
— И что с того?  
— Ваши порезы вряд ли затянутся через секунду.  
— Это угроза, граф?  
— Это предупреждение, и только.  
Она сминает губы вампира, не особо задумываясь о том, ответит ли он ей. Никакой ты не мафусаил, зло думает Мэри. Обычный кровосос.  
Но он отвечает. Он осторожно целует Мэри, стараясь не распороть ее рот своими клыками.  
Его тень заполняет комнату, и Мэри на секунду закрывает глаза.  
— У вас такой уставший вид, — слышит она негромкий голос Вирджила. — Сколько часов вы спите?  
Что-то обожгло пальцы, и Мэри дернулась, мгновенно... просыпаясь? Она заснула всего на несколько минут?.. Сигарета дотлела до фильтра. Вирджил сидит напротив — кажется, она сама сказал ему: присаживайтесь, граф, и они говорили о чем-то... о чем? Наверное, о гетто, другой темы и быть не могло.  
Когда именно она это сказала — сегодня, вчера или неделю назад?  
Мэри потерла переносицу, стараясь вспомнить, о чем он говорил. Если забываешь свои слова, то можно попробовать вспомнить чужие, но ничего не получалось. Переносица почему-то болела, будто бы Мэри терла ее точно таким же жестом уже несколько десятков раз, а то и больше. Сегодня, вчера и неделю назад.  
— Граф, напомните мне, почему вы так часто сюда приходите.  
Он действительно сказал ей: раздевайтесь, полковник?  
Она действительно разделась?  
— Потому что вы зовете меня к себе, — невозмутимо ответил Вирджил, всем своим видом показывая, что больше причин появляться здесь у него нет.  
Они продолжают один и тот же разговор, или это уже другой день, в который она перенесла все те же слова, что и накануне?  
— Послушайте, граф. Мы оба — занятые люди, понимаете? Дело в приоритетах. Управляйте гетто, а ваша сестра может приносить отчеты о вашей деятельности.  
У его сестры выдержка практически отсутствует, спровоцировать ее будет легче легкого — Вирджил и сам это знает, и оттого сразу же отсекает это предложение:  
— Именно потому, что я управляю гетто, я и должен предоставлять вам отчеты о его деятельности. Ванесса не имеет ко всему этому никакого отношения. Чтобы предоставлять отчеты, мне нужно глубже погрузить ее в те дела, в которые ей погружаться нет нужды. Это займет слишком много времени. Это нерационально.  
Выгораживает сестру, или она в самом деле ничего не знает? Хочет, как и прежде, оставаться единственным мафусаилом во всем Альбионе, у которого есть официальный, хоть и тайный, допуск по дворец?  
Мэри чувствует, что ее сознание и ее слова словно раздваиваются. Зачем она сказала то, что сказала? Опять потеряла нить разговора? Мэри помассировала висок, желая уже поскорее оказаться в следующем дне, подальше от этих затянувшихся пауз и собственной растерянности. Она мечтает проснуться на поле битвы, а не в этом кабинете, но мечты никогда не сбываются. Ее, по крайней мере, что там у других — совершенно неважно.  
Кажется, на слове «люди» Вирджил едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Мэри хватает его за идеальный бант — под лентой даже не вздрагивает кадык, тянет его к себе — ни удивления, ни досады нет в его взгляде. Может даже показаться, что он вообще неживой — пустая оболочка без признаков личности.  
Он закрывает глаза, когда целует Мэри. Прямо как какой-нибудь человек.  
И Мэри снова и снова подставляет шею для поцелуев, забыв о том, что мафусаилы могут разорвать человеческое горло так быстро, что она даже не успеет понять, что произошло, не то что вытащить оружие.  
Его ладони прижимаются к ее бедрам — впервые? — в какой по счету раз? — и Мэри хватает Вирджила за запястья, заставляет его прикасаться к ней еще решительнее, еще крепче, и его тонкие руки подчиняются ее воле без всякого промедления.  
Пуговицы капитулируют слишком быстро: Вирджил только коснулся их, и вот все они уже добровольно покинули петли. Рубашка соскальзывает с плеч, Мэри дергает молнию на узких брюках, спешит избавится от них и от нижнего белья как можно скорее.  
Вирджил усаживает Мэри на стол, и она скрещивает ноги за его спиной, намереваясь удержать его так долго, сколько получится. Она бездумно царапает его спину, притягивает его к себе, прижимается влажными губами к его шее, а потом кусает — не так, как мог бы укусить ее вампир, но все равно, как она надеется, довольно ощутимо, и Вирджил тихо смеется над ее попытками причинить ему боль.  
Стол с тихим, протяжным скрипом начинает отъезжать назад, когда Вирджил начинает двигаться быстрее. Его горячее дыхание жжет кожу, и Мэри запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза. Уже не раздражают волосы, прилипшие к влажной от пота спине — Вирджил умудряется придерживать их так, чтобы они больше не мешали.  
Мэри ловит губами его вздохи и стоны, из последних сил сжимает пальцы на гладкой поверхности, чтобы не скользить по ней, чтобы не упустить ни единого прикосновения.  
Это никакой не сон. Все это — самая настоящая реальность, все это происходит здесь и сейчас на самом деле, это не фантазия. Мэри твердо уверена в том, что не спит, и этот холод, который мазнул по обнаженной спине — самый настоящий, и все эти прикосновения Вирджила — тоже не то, что можно придумать.  
(можно придумать, но вряд ли можно почувствовать все это так, как сейчас, врать себе бессмысленно)  
(она твердо убеждена, что уж сейчас-то не спит)  
Луна смотрит на Мэри из глаз Вирджила, и Мэри прикрывает ладонью его лицо; невозможно выносить этот взгляд, человек не в силах долго смотреть в глаза мафусаилу, только не это, и только не так долго, не смотри, не смотри, черт бы тебя побрал.  
Нужно закрыть ему глаза, как мертвецу. Он и есть мертвец.  
И Мэри думает — нет, не трогай меня, убери руки, мать твою, что ты себе позволяешь?..  
И ни одно слово не слетает с ее губ — никаких слов, уже слишком поздно.  
Тело сводит приятная судорога, и Вирджил неожиданно целует ее, заглушая и ее стон, и свой собственный, и его поцелуи уже далеко не так осторожны, как в самом начале — его клыки царапают губы Мэри, и тут же его горячий язык проводит по ее губам, жадно слизывая капли крови.  
Она закрывает глаза, и просыпается среди скопления людей. Это парад? Это прогулка? Что она тут делает? Что они все тут делают? Она закрывает глаза снова, и просыпается в своем кабинете. На часах — без пятнадцати полночь. Пятнадцать минут до визита Вирджила. Хоть бы он опоздал, и тогда Мэри спокойно заснет (заснет?), и завтра хоть что-нибудь прояснится (прояснится ли?). Мысли вязкие, хлюпают под ногами, как грязь. От грязи нужно избавляться. Осталось понять, кто именно грязь, и от кого нужно избавляться. Секундная вспышка втаптывает Мэри в собственные мысли, и Мэри захлебывается, ослепленная; серебро — не значит Луна. Серебро — это Вирджил. Вирджил не выносит серебра, какая ирония.  
Она думает о нем. Представляет, как он разрывает чье-то — ее, его, их — горло, и как кровь смывает с него все это проклятое серебро, как повисают капли крови на этих светлых ресницах, как вспыхивают его глаза (Мэри однажды видела, как умирал от жажды мафусаил, и это было так захватывающе и отвратительно, и глаза у него светились в темноте, как безумные рубины), как кровью пропитываются его волосы, как он мгновенно теряет свой лоск; монстр, и ничего больше.  
Она думает о Джейн. Представляет, как она раздевается в спальне, как с ее идеального тела соскальзывает платье, как тут же хлещут по ее спине локоны, цветом соперничающие с самой темной ночью, и как она отмахивается от них. Так легко забыть о ее статусе, так приятно думать о ней: Джейн тщеславна и любит побеждать так же, как и сама Мэри, и секс с ней похож на борьбу — изматывает, бросает в водоворот ощущений, поглощает и тело, и растерзанный бессонницей рассудок; на самом деле все это — лишь повод наконец-то заснуть, закрыть глаза и открыть их не через пару минут, а хотя бы через несколько часов.  
Какое это дно по счету, Мэри даже не пытается вспомнить.

*

Джейн — вторая важная фигура в Альбионе после королевы. Платья, которые больше открывают, чем скрывают. Платья, которые успешно отвлекают внимание, не дают сосредоточиться, а когда Джейн наносит сокрушительный удар, становится слишком поздно. От Джейн не оправиться, Джейн не заживает, от Джейн умирают — семь мужей тому примером.  
Джейн — пальцы в кольцах; на чьих-то других руках смотрелось бы удручающе безвкусно, но ни в какой детали образа Джейн нет абсолютно ничего вульгарного, даже когда платье едва прикрывает тело (опять платья, что-то не так с этими ее платьями, ну или они слишком роскошны — Джейн так роскошна — что трудно думать о чем-либо другом в ее присутствии, даже несмотря на то, что они столько лет знакомы).  
Джейн — глубокий голос, властные приказы, потрясающая стратегия. Адмирал, за которого с радостью умрут. Адмирал, который впервые за триста лет уничтожил всех пиратов — о, Мэри видела: Джейн прыгает на борт чужого корабля, взмахивает шпагой — с плеч слетает голова, из перерезанных артерий хлещет кровь, и Джейн больше не задерживается у мертвого, все еще не упавшего тела, а затем смерть — Джейн — настигает другого пирата, и его голова тоже летит за борт. Джейн выхватывает из-за пояса пистолет, стреляет без промаха — на груди у пиратов расцветают кровавые кляксы, трупы валятся ей под ноги, но она упрямо идет вперед, потому что там, у руля — очередной пиратский капитан, с которым она, как и с тысячей предыдущих, никогда не станет договариваться. Он пытается уклониться, избежать своей участи, но шпага Джейн перечеркивает его тело стальным проблеском, и он хватается враз ослабевшими руками за вспоротый живот, зачем-то стараясь удержать рвущиеся наружу кишки — тщетно, все это тщетно, потому что через секунду Джейн сносит ему голову, и его тело валится на пол. Под ее ногами так много трупов — достойная конкуренция самой Мэри, но Джейн Кровавой герцогиней никто не называет.  
Джейн — скандалы с наркотиками, неподобающее поведение, сомнительные, беспорядочные связи с мужчинами и женщинами; затуманенный взгляд, потрясающей глубины стоны, удовольствие, которое она обрушивает на Мэри, как ураган.  
Джейн — единственный человек, которому можно если и не довериться, то хотя бы говорить без опасений. Джейн — единственная, кто может отвлечь от размазанных по полотну времени дней.  
— Мэри, мне кажется, что ты в последнее время совсем меня не слушаешь, — говорит Джейн своим убаюкивающим голосом, и Мэри с трудом открывает глаза. Она совершенно не помнила, когда пришла Джейн, что она говорила, и что она делала. Кажется, все очевидно: платье Джейн лежит на полу поверженным солдатом, который до последнего удерживал бастион, сама Джейн лежит рядом с Мэри на этой огромной кровати, и совсем недавно они занимались сексом. Мэри на всякий случай старается как можно незаметней потрогать себя между ног. Она влажная, все это на самом деле, она не спит, и это так успокаивает.  
— Я слушаю, — отвечает Мэри. — То есть, я внимательно тебя слушала до тех пор, пока ты не разделась.  
— Что же изменилось после того, как я сняла платье? — угольно-черные ресницы отбрасывают невероятной длины тени на щеки Джейн, и ее серые глаза смеются над Мэри и над всем миром в придачу.  
— Разговоры несколько обессмыслились на время, ты не находишь?  
Джейн встала с кровати и наклонилась, чтобы подобрать платье. Ткань, усыпанная драгоценными камнями, вдруг напомнила о лаконичном костюме Вирджила. Такой контраст, такое странное воспоминание, почему она вообще думает сейчас об этом монстре из гетто? Мэри нужно отвлечься от этих мыслей, и она тоже решает найти свою рубашку, свои брюки и свое нижнее белье для начала.  
— Да, ты права. Знаешь, тебе, конечно же, виднее, что делать, но все же... Мэри, тебе не кажется, что ты слишком мало спишь? Сейчас ведь не ведутся какие-либо военные действия. Ну, стычки случаются, но не второй же Апокалипсис. Ты вполне можешь позволить себе отдохнуть.  
Мэри рассеянно кивает, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем сегодня утром шла речь на совещании. Какие стычки случались? Как давно это было? Какой вообще сегодня день? Действительно ли это имеет значение?  
Джейн медленно одевается — так медленно, будто бы позабыла, как справляться со своими платьями, и Мэри знает: сейчас Джейн попросит помочь ей, подержать здесь и стянуть вот тут, и потом уйдет, и внутренняя пустота проявится во всей свой бесконечности посреди этой насквозь больной ночи, и Мэри набрасывает на плечи рубашку, быстро подходит к Джейн; нельзя терять ни минуты, нельзя прямо сейчас ее отпускать. Смутное воспоминание ускользает водой сквозь пальцы, но Мэри все еще надеется поймать его.  
Поймать Джейн.  
— Джейн, Джейн, послушай, — торопливо говорит Мэри, хватая Джейн за локоть. — Я...  
— Ты в жизни так быстро не говорила, — удивляется Джейн, — и...  
— Пожалуйста, не перебивай! Я сейчас опять это забуду. Джейн, скажи мне: «раздевайся».  
Брови Джейн взлетают вверх так неудержимо, что кажется, будто бы они решили покинуть ее лицо вовсе, но в последний момент передумали.  
— Раздевайся, Мэри, — говорит она своим глубоким голосом, и это так волшебно, и это так сексуально, и это так... настолько не то.  
Что-то здесь не то, что-то не складывается, почему Джейн так странно смотрит, будто бы не она раздевается без всяких слов чуть ли не каждую ночь в спальне Мэри?  
— Нет, нет, — бормочет Мэри, нервно потирая переносицу. — Давай без имени. Одно слово.  
— Раздевайся.  
— Нет, не так.  
— Раздевайся!  
— Ах, нет.  
Джейн щелкает зажигалкой, бросает портсигар на туалетный столик, отворачивается к окну. Мэри подходит к ней, обнимает со спины — Джейн такая мягкая, так хорошо пахнет, так легко в ней забыться, но сегодня что-то не особенно получается. Корсаж платья Джейн сползает, обнажая ее грудь, и Мэри тут же накрывает ее ладонями, слегка сжимает, целует Джейн в шею. Соски Джейн твердеют под пальцами Мэри, но Джейн прекрасно управляет своим телом и своими желаниями, и так просто никогда не сдается, даже Мэри, и Мэри вздыхает, поглаживает роскошную грудь Джейн без особого напора, почти нежно.  
— Джейн, тебе не кажется, что что-то не так? — наконец говорит Мэри, и видит в отражении стекла: серые, почти прозрачные глаза Джейн смотрят на нее с беспокойством и недоумением, она так искренне не понимает, что даже не хочется ей подыграть.  
— Что именно не так?  
Лунные глаза снова облепили стекла, и Мэри утыкается лицом в шею Джейн, хочет потеряться среди ее черных локонов, хочет не видеть этих проклятых глаз, хочет не думать об их обладателях.  
— Я веду себя странно? — невнятно спрашивает она. Пусть Джейн говорит, говорит еще и еще, так приятно ее слушать. Даже на собраниях пэров хочется ловить каждое ее слово.  
— Не так, чтобы, но... да, иногда. Но это только вопрос восприятия. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в том, что является нормой, а что — нет. Ты же Кровавая Мэри, так что для окружающих тебя людей даже самые странные твои поступки несут какой-то другой смысл, который ни я, ни ты не поймешь. Ты устала, Мэри, и тебе нужно немного отдохнуть. Только не затягивай с этим, ладно? Слишком долгий отдых губителен, как и слишком долгое напряжение. Расслабься.  
Губы Джейн горькие от табака, но оторваться от них невозможно. Джейн обволакивает Мэри, она повсюду — она воздух, и ею хочется дышать, и больше этого Мэри хочется только заснуть.  
Заснуть опять не получается.

*

Вирджил разговаривает сам с собой, и с собой же спорит. Так думает Мэри, но потом видит: копия Вирджила замерла напротив него, сует ему в руки какие-то бумаги. Копия настойчива, груба и вызывающе одета.  
Это Ванесса. Сестра монстра заявилась сюда, как к себе домой. Мэри хочется рассмеяться, когда Ванесса схватила Вирджила за руку, что-то горячо забормотала, и Вирджил стоял так близко к ней — так, что она почти касалась губами его уха. Что это они тут устроили?  
Ванесса вдруг резко отстраняется, бросает на Мэри злой взгляд. Дикое животное, которое может признать только силу. Мэри поглаживает рукоять шпаги, не спеша подходит ближе.  
— Граф Манчестерский, что здесь происходит? — ледяной тон легко повергал в замешательство людей, на Вирджила же он не оказывает никакого эффекта.  
— Прошу прощения, ваше величество. Срочные новости из гетто.  
Ей бы хотелось, чтобы люди назвали ее так. Ваше величество Мэри, простите, что не верили в вас. Но эти слова слетают с губ монстра, и это совершенно невыносимо.  
— Уходите, — закипая, говорит Мэри, даже не удивляясь своей вспышке гнева. — Убирайтесь оба!  
Общество одного мафусаила она еще может выносить, но двоих... Ванесса вскидывает подбородок — неуправляемый, неугомонный монстр, и так много в ее лунных глазах чистой ненависти.  
Вирджил кланяется, ничего больше не говоря, Ванесса же отвергает послушность брата, не склоняет головы и не извиняется. Но оба они, сделав шаг назад, растворяются в тенях коридора, и кажется, что их и не было тут никогда, и не существовало на земле Альбиона никакого графа Манчестерского.  
Мэри запрокидывает голову, прикрывает глаза. Может, без общества монстра будет легче заснуть? В последнее время она слишком редко оставалась в одиночестве, и, может, это и есть корень ее нынешних проблем? Из-за этого она стала такой слабой. Надеяться на Джейн, слишком много позволять мафусаилу (вампир, он отвратительный вампир, это они себя называют «мафусаилами», а на самом деле они — чудовища, прибравшие к рукам утерянные технологии) — что с ней такое? Как она докатилась до всего этого? Она — полковник Мэри Спенсер, а не какая-нибудь доверчивая размазня, и во всем Альбионе только в одном человеке она может быть абсолютно уверена: в себе самой.

*

Мэри знает, что Вирджил уже ждет ее в кабинете, и оттого замедляет шаг, тушит об колонну уже четвертую сигарету. Она знает, что он в кабинете, и все равно, открывая двери, замирает на секунды, забывая сделать вдох: Луна, сияющая и огромная, изрытая кратерами, втиснута в коробку кабинета. Луна поворачивается к Мэри лицом, и наваждение исчезает: никакая это не Луна. Это Вирджил.  
Можно целую вечность следить, как он поднимает руку и медленно — или это только кажется, что его рука движется так неспешно — заправляет прядь светлых волос за ухо. Ирреальная красота не растекается по кратерам, когда Мэри подходит ближе, смотрит в мертвые лунные глаза, и видит в них не свое отражение, а бесконечную ночь, в которой неторопливо тонут все небесные тела Галактики.  
Луна говорит негромким голосом Вирджила:  
— Раздевайся.  
Кровь приливает к щекам Мэри, будто она слышит это впервые. «Что он себе позволяет» сплетается с «давай уже быстрее», желание пропитывает все мысли, топит их в глубине своих вод. Вирджил шепчет ей в губы цифры и слова отчета, но Мэри не слушает его — вся она захвачена желанием как можно быстрее снять одежду, чтобы оказаться к Вирджилу как можно ближе.  
Если Вирджил надавит сильнее, то с легкостью сломает ей позвоночник. У него уже было столько возможностей убить ее и уйти незамеченным, что это откровенно забавляло. Эти клыки уже столько раз могли впиться в ее шею или еще куда-нибудь, но за все это время только его язык, пальцы и член мягко погружались в нее, не причиняя ни малейшего дискомфорта, одно лишь удовольствие.  
Тонкие, слабосильные на вид руки легко поворачивали ее то на спину, то на живот, придерживали ее именно в те моменты, когда даже мысль об этом не успевала сформироваться, и эти же пальцы так волнующе переплетались с ее пальцами, прижимали ее руки к кровати.  
Вирджила легко было представлять на коленях, но практически всегда именно Мэри оказывалась в этом положении. Чем меньше точек соприкосновения, тем лучше.  
Мэри не дает ему увидеть Бриджит. Нельзя, чтобы он переступил порог ее спальни — он все поймет сразу, он помешает ей, его верность слишком сильна, отвратительна и неясна. С его-то способностями он легко мог проникнуть в покои королевы, но он играет по правилам, и оттого так сладко отказывать ему в этих аудиенциях.  
Луна растеклась по ее постели, приняла человеческую — человеческую? он же монстр, нельзя забывать об этом — форму, которую затем кто-то назвал Вирджилом Уолшем, графом Манчестерским.  
Их одежда перемешалась на полу, их тела переплетались на этих атласных простынях столько раз, что до сих было странно, как они еще не стали единым существом.  
Светлая кожа Вирджила в полумраке спальни казалась совершенной. Мэри с трудом отвела от него взгляд, зажмурилась — эти льдистые пустые глаза, эти серебристые волосы следовало изгнать из мыслей, потому что они постоянно вытесняли из ее головы вопрос, который она так хотела наконец задать:  
— Когда я сказала тебе, чтобы ты разделся, ты даже не удивился. Ждал чего-то подобного? Или тебе все равно?  
— Тебе нужен честный ответ?  
— Если ты хочешь лгать — сделай это.  
— В какой-то степени мне было все равно, — наконец сказал он.  
— Закрыл глаза и думал об Альбионе? — засмеялась Мэри, но Вирджил повернулся к ней и серьезно ответил:  
— С тобой я думаю о тебе.  
Мэри закрывает глаза. Апокалипсис начинается здесь, в этой комнате, и Вирджил — его ярчайший предвестник.  
Если убить вестника до того, как он провозгласит весть, отменит ли незнание то, что надвигается?

*

И это — представитель сверхрасы? Истинный человек?  
Мэри смотрит на Вирджила, и не чувствует ни жалости, ни сожаления.  
Вирджил выглядит непривычно, откровенно слабым — наверное, ранен, хоть крови и не видно. И это существо, тяжело привалившееся боком к стене — мафусаил? Это его так боялись люди?  
Даже услышав свой приговор — ты сейчас будешь уничтожен, граф Манчестерский, ничто тебя не спасет — он не попытался напасть или убежать. Напасть — о чем это она? Это же Вирджил с его непоколебимыми убеждениями. С принципами. Со своим обещанием.  
Обещанием, которое он дал Бриджит.  
Мэри он ничего не обещал.  
Она раздавит его, как таракана. Все монстры из гетто, считай, уже мертвы, все они будут плитами дороги, проложенной к трону. Вирджил слаб, Мэри сильна. Ему нечего противопоставить ей, королеве мертвых.  
Она смотрит на него с высоты своего доспеха — маленькое, жалкое существо, совершенно бессильное. Она, она возвышается над ним, и он скрыт в ее тени. Лучи ультрафиолета облили его с ног до головы — теперь не вызовешь свою тень, не уничтожишь ни одного человека. Что он может сделать, кроме как умереть в безликом переходе своего обожаемого гетто?  
Глаза Вирджила широко раскрыты — ему страшно? понял, что обречен? осознал, что стал разменной монетой?  
В механическом доспехе есть кто-то еще, Мэри оглядывается — нет здесь никого, и быть не может, но левому плечу неожиданно так тепло, а экран, на котором так отчетливо видно лицо Вирджила и при всем этом непонятно, что за эмоции он испытывает — стремительно тускнеет.  
— Вы в порядке? — негромкий голос Вирджила прорывает блокаду зыбкого полусна.  
Мэри вздрагивает, взгляд судорожно скользит по стенам комнаты — это кабинет, это ее кабинет, и мимолетное облегчение от этого осознания сменяется раздражением совсем другого рода.  
Зачем он подошел так близко?  
Зачем спрашивает, как будто ему не все равно?  
Ах, это же обычная вежливость. Его обычная холодная вежливость.  
(почему он не лежит на полу, почему она здесь, почему они оба не в гетто?)  
Зачем его рука так непозволительно долго лежит на ее плече?  
— В абсолютном.  
(она почти ненавидит эту руку)  
(пусть он побудет так близко еще немного)  
— Если вы не против, давайте продолжим нашу беседу в другой раз.  
(он считает, что с ней что-то не так?)  
(что с ней не так?)  
— В другой раз у меня не будет времени. Я очень занята.  
Так занята, что вызываю тебя к себе чуть ли не через день.  
Отчеты — это важно (Вирджил — это важно).  
Гетто — разменная монета (вместе с Вирджилом).  
Лунные глаза Вирджила смотрят так внимательно, будто бы видят весь хаос мыслей в голове Мэри. Почему он все время так спокоен? Думает, что может ничего не опасаться? Неужели рассчитывает на то, что монстры из гетто и люди могут когда-нибудь принять существование друг друга? Непохоже, что он находится в плену таких иллюзий, но чем тогда подпитывается эта его невозмутимость?  
Рука больше не касается плеча.  
— Вы всегда так спокойны, граф, — не выдерживает Мэри. Ей хочется, чтобы эти проклятые лунные глаза перестали вскрывать ее голову, но не говорить же ему — отвернись, не смотри на меня. — Редкое качество в наши дни.  
Вирджил слегка поклонился, не отвечая. Наконец-то отвел взгляд. Пальцы, затянутые в белоснежную перчатку, снова заправили серебристую прядь волос за ухо. Не принял же он эти слова за комплимент, в самом же деле. Зачем Мэри отмечать положительные стороны монстра?  
Кажется, Вирджил говорит что-то о том, что Мэри не помешал бы отдых.  
Кажется, он говорит ей: раздевайтесь.  
Кажется, Мэри действительно расстегивает мундир, но где-то между третьей и четвертой петлей ее глаза закрываются, и лунный свет вливается в окна, и Мэри тонет в нем.  
Мэри засыпает в своей спальне и просыпается в белом кабинете. Все такое мягкое, все углы сглажены, все нюансы известны наперед.  
У нового специалиста внешность мальчишки-хлюпика, светлые волосы до плеч и глазницы, залитые серебром, и он совершенно не нравится Мэри. Он так напоминает кого-то, но воспоминание снова и снова ускользает из решета ее памяти, и ее это уже нервирует не так сильно, как раньше. В каком-то смысле все люди похожи, даже монстры похожи на людей, ничего удивительного, хотя лучше бы удивляло, но это не особенно важно.  
Специалист советует ей больше спать (о, если бы это было так легко), пить вот эти и эти таблетки (о, если бы они действительно могли помочь), чаще думать о хорошем (он действительно это сказал?). Какие у вас есть приятные воспоминания, полковник Спенсер? Попробуйте сосредоточиться на них.  
Мать, не сказавшая ни единого доброго слова. Мать, перерезавшая себе вены в ванной. Наверное, это хорошо.  
Бабка, презирающая ее мать и саму Мэри. Бабка, которую Мэри так старательно травит каждый день. Наверное, это тоже хорошее.  
Карьера, путь по которой пришлось усеять трупами. Косые взгляды, грязные сплетни. Нет, Мэри снова думает не о том.  
Что вы делаете в свободное от работы время, полковник Спенсер?  
Мэри смотрит на специалиста, не понимая сути вопроса. Какое свободное время, какая работа? Она отдает всю себя этой стране, которая ее сначала не замечала, а потом возненавидела. У нее нет работы, у нее — миссия, но мессией она себя не считает. Она хочет спасти страну, вот и все. Хочет отомстить, но об этом специалист никогда не узнает.  
Его невозможно воспринимать всерьез, и Мэри смотрит в пол, надеясь заснуть в этом бессмысленном месте и проснуться на каком-нибудь совещании или еще где-нибудь — в другом дне, при других обстоятельствах. Тень, отбрасываемая специалистом, вдруг вздрагивает под ударом взгляда Мэри, и это так знакомо, все это она уже видела, и это она все еще помнит. Зачатки сна сметает агрессия и ликование: она знала, это все этот монстр, это из-за него такой провал в днях, ночах и мыслях. Теперь это знание подтвердилось, оно реально. Монстр реален, а значит, реальна и угроза.  
Надо бы рассказать Джейн обо всем этом, но Мэри действительно помнит о Вирджиле ровно до того момента, пока Джейн не снимает платье, а когда Джейн одевается, уже не до разговоров.  
Мэри очень хочется не помнить.  
(мягкие губы, острые клыки)  
Мэри очень хочется спать.  
(Луна не дает ей сомкнуть глаз)

*

— Мэри, — неожиданно твердо говорит Вирджил, и Мэри моргает, пытаясь собрать свое сознание по кускам. — Мэри, тебе стоит снова показаться специалисту.  
Что-то здесь не так, какая-то деталь опять слишком быстро ускользает; Мэри яростно трет сначала висок, потом переносицу, уже не пытаясь понять, какой сегодня день или пора дня.  
— Что значит — снова? — медленно спрашивает она. Откуда он знает о том, что она ходит к врачу, откуда он знает, что у нее бессонница?  
Вирджил рассеянно трогает кружево пошлого платья — платья Джейн, и перья в его волосах колеблются в такт его движениям.  
— То и значит. Ты уже не понимаешь, что реально, а что — нет. Твое состояние ухудшается, и то, что я уже который месяц переодеваюсь в платье и называю себя «Джейн», никак тебе не поможет.  
— Джейн, Джейн, — бормочет Мэри, хватает Джейн за руку, и ее кожа так холодна, и это вовсе не Джейн — рядом с ней в этой огромной кровати — Вирджил, монстр из гетто, а Джейн нигде нет, и даже запах ее духов не витает потерянным призраком в комнате.  
Мэри судорожно шарит под подушкой, но пистолета там нет. Она не может выстрелить в Вирджила или себя, не может проснуться или заснуть, неужели она все-таки оказалась не в силах справиться с этим кошмаром?  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, граф Манчестерский?  
Почему он, черт возьми, в платье Джейн? И где сама Джейн?  
Вирджил забирает у нее сигарету, сам делает затяжку. Серебро сыплется с его ресниц на бледные щеки, оседает на платье, пачкает руки.  
Острые зубы, острые линии, никакой мягкости ни в чем — как она могла принять его за Джейн?  
— Джейн не существует, — говорит он, выдыхая дым через нос. — У тебя никогда не было подруги. У этой страны никогда не было никакой Джейн Джудит Джоселин, герцогини Эринской. Ты придумала ее, Мэри, но эта фантазия не может стать реальностью. Не своди себя с ума.  
В чьих платьях он тогда приходит? Откуда у него одежда Джейн, которой нет?.. Не от сестры же, в самом деле. Купить такие платья — не особенно сложное дело, но он их не покупает, нет...  
Догадка похожа на вспышку сверхновой. Мэри встает с кровати, рывком распахивает шкаф — не тот, из которого она обычно достает все свои идеальные рубашки, брюки и мундир, другой, «для особых случаев», которые никогда не случались, и видит родных сестер платья, которое почему-то так не спешил снимать Вирджил. Такие разные, такие одинаковые в своей откровенности. Перья для причесок лежат на верхней полке, и там же — груды украшений, злобно блестящих из мягких объятий коробок. Диадема первая, диадема вторая, третья коробка — пустая, третья диадема сползла с головы Вирджила, скользнула по его волосам, мстительно вцепилась в шею, оставив глубокую царапину, и Вирджил не отбросил ее в сторону — осторожно положил на подушку рядом с собой, и повернул голову в сторону Мэри, и его глаза сверкали куда ярче бриллиантов, усеявших лиф его (ее) платья.  
Ее платья, ее иллюзия, ее бессонница.  
Мэри набрасывается на панику, рассекает ее своей шпагой — от шеи и до самого паха, больше никаких фантомов, больше никакого бреда, но Вирджил все так же сидит на кровати, и на нем нет ни единой царапины — даже та, от диадемы, затянулась в считанные секунды. Давление его мертвого взгляда невозможно выдержать, и Мэри отворачивается, незаметно щипает себя за руку, но все в спальне остается неизменным — Вирджил, шкаф, она сама.  
Мэри падает на колени перед этим шкафом, тянет руки к платьям, сжимает их роскошные гладкие тела в кулаке. Это просто сон, и она обязательно проснется. Это слишком бредово, и это не может быть реальностью.  
— Мэри, — говорит Вирджил, даже не пытаясь избавиться от тяжелого платья. — Это все на самом деле. Это не сон.  
Это все монстр, монстр свел ее с ума. Дело не в одиночестве, дело в монстре.  
Нужно уничтожить его, уничтожить их всех в этом проклятом гетто, и тогда станет легче — уйдет бессонница, исчезнут эти тени, она станет королевой Альбиона и наконец-то сможет заснуть (или больше не будет нуждаться в отдыхе, какой отдых может быть у королевы мертвых?), и больше никто не будет говорит ей, кого она придумала, само понимание реальности изменится.  
Нужно уничтожить его (ее, их).  
Сестра Паула согласно кивает, когда Мэри обещает, что перебьет всех монстров и затопит гетто в обмен на лояльность Ватикана. Сон о беспомощном Вирджиле, лежащем у ног доспеха Мэри, показал: монстров можно убить, даже если спустишься в их обитель.  
Луна беспомощно замирает в Тауэре, вся обмотанная серебряными цепями, и Мэри, покидая замок, больше не думает о Вирджиле и не помнит о Джейн, и ей наконец-то совсем не хочется спать.


End file.
